


Genie in a Bottle

by Fedoragirl



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Fem!Patrick, Genies, Magic, Other, dumb nicknames, probably slow updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedoragirl/pseuds/Fedoragirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrik Seif deals with a genie and loses control as he becomes Patricia Stumph. Pete Wentz just wanted to win a bet, just once</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby, There's A Price to Pay

1568, Arabia

Patrik Seif falls through a large hole in the ground, coughing when he lands beneath the sand. He looks up at his betrayers, Nabila, and Joseph, who shout at him to loot the place. ‘A king’s grave? Who on earth would do such a thing as to betray a royal?’ He thinks to himself. He stumbles to his feet, sand wedging itself between his toes and his sandal as he shuffles inside. He gathers gold, silver, diamond, rubies, anything that might be worth something, stuffing it into a large brown leather sack, tossing each full one, one after the other up to his captors. When he walks away again he can swear he hears dirt thumping on the ground.

He tosses up the last of their bags, smiling and holding his arms up to reach the surface, but only gets a shovel to his left hand and a few broken fingers. He frowns, asking his comrades why they would do such a thing, they had a deal. Nabila simply smiles, tossing dirt from above onto him. He splutters, coughing to get sand from his lungs, and wipes his eyes. Joseph hits the back of his shovel on the young man’s head. 

~*~

When Patrik wakes up he’s covered in dirt with no exit in sight. There’s plenty of treasure in the room, but no water or food. He scrambles to his feet, straightening his back before headed back into the actual tomb. He wanders around, sighing at naturally, no exit. He sits down to a dusty, gold, oil lamp. He lifts it up, wiping the dust off the side with one hand, coughing. Pastel Pink smoke whirls out of the long end, forming into a small, multi hair colored girl. Patrik gets on his knees, bowing with fearful tears. Friend or Foe? 

The woman bends down near him, petting the back of his head, “Hello, Master. I am Crybaby. You called upon me, Patrik?”

He shudders, stumbling over his words, “Y-yes Ma’am.Th-that I did...c-can you help me escape from down here?”

She smiles a bit, snapping her fingers, the shackles on her wrists chiming. Patrik viewed his surroundings, smiling at the fresh air, “Th-thank you!”

“You used one of your three wishes, I hope you have better ones than that.”

“N-Naturally, but I think we must journey back before I make those two.” He replied, careful of his wording. She smirked a bit, walking with him back home. He opened the door to his little home for her, “Ladies first.” She winked a bit before entering. He set her lamp down on his table, handing her a glass of milk with a small smile.

“Well, lover boy, what’s your next wishes?”

“I-I...I-I wish to have powers like yours and for you to be free to do as you please, with magic or none at your hand…”

Her eyebrows shot up to her hairline, blowing soft pink smoke at him, which turned orange as it reached his face. She slipped her shackles off, locking them onto him - or should I say now, her. The once-male coughed, stumbling back as he was being almost pulled towards the bottle that the woman once came. The last thing the newly-girl saw before fading was her smirk with a small wave.

~*~ 

Crybaby sold Patrik’s lamp off to a merchant headed towards Spain and Ireland, where the money, alcohol, and food was thick. Patrik was traded to a family- the Stumphs, in Ireland. The first wish to poor, naive Girltrick was that she would become a family heirloom, meaning she had to grant every family member three wishes. 

Her second wish, and by default mistake, was that they would all have good luck. The third was Patrik had to look like them and had her name changed to Patricia Stumph, with Trix or Ace for nicknames. 

~*~

She was surprisingly only woken up a few centuries later, in England, by accident. Elisabeth Stumph had taken the lamp for a cleaning, and the jeweler doing the job was so frightened by Trix that he quit. She went back into her lamp after cleaning it and calling Elisabeth to pick it up. 

~*~

She was woken up frequently in the 1900’s, for mostly useless reasons. Wealth, power, money, drugs, sex. She was not fond of the last one, but always had to comply. A few times she was woken up for elaborate plans, or sometimes to ensure a baby was going to be born. Around 2003, nobody bothered to anymore, so instead of sleeping she created a little house inside her lamp, listening to David Bowie, Prince, Elton John, Frank Sinatra, and others to her heart’s content, while sometimes watching Disney movies (Aladdin was her favorite)

~*~

In 2005, she was pawned and bought again, by a young Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the Third, music major (thank the lord,) who did it as a prank, betting with his friends that there either was or wasn’t a genie in the bottle. And that’s where our story starts


	2. She's a Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guilt and power over Patricia

2

Pete picked up the bottle unceremoniously, “There’s no way there’s a genie in here.” He said, directing his direction over to Gabe, Joe, Andy, and Brendon. He rolled his eyes, rubbing the side and saying jokingly, “Oh genie, if you are in here, please get your blue smoke ass out here!”

What he was not expecting was orange smoke to swirl out the side, causing him to drop it and hide, but his mind was at less-scared when a girl around 5’4” appeared from it, wearing an orange skirt that went to her belly, a top that started about 2 inches above her belly button (which was blinged-out with a small diamond) and went all the way up her shoulders down to midway on her upper arm. She wore shackles on her wrists and ankles with gladiator sandals on her feet. Everything was orange, red, or yellow. Her eyes were icy cold, and resembled starry night, and her hair was a soft strawberry blonde. She looked no older than 23, with chubby cheeks, delicate features, plump red lips and soft looking hair, pulled up into a top-side ponytail. The girl sighed, leaning against the wall of the garage, rolling her eyes, before replying sarcastically, “Yes, Master, I’m here to serve you,” she groaned, “Three wishes, no raising the dead or making people fall in love. You woke me up from a good nap.”

Pete stared, looked her over, before saying, wisely, “I wish for infinite wishes.”

She looks surprised, shifting nervously, “A-Alright, fine. Now, what do you want?”

“I want to take you out. On a date, with..humans around. So...get dressed.” He replied, spinning on his heels before dragging his friends out, then practically shoving them out the front door, running upstairs to get dressed.

~*~

When he returned, walking out to the garage, he spotted the genie, looking at a rack of clothes, she (presumably) summoned, deciding on a skirt, and an oversized sweater. She turned to Pete, holding it up for him to look at, “Will this be fine with you?”

He nodded a bit, walking over to a crate filled with other girl’s clothes, which they left. He lifted one up, tossing a bra and a clean pair of panties to her before wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “Come on, take a shower before we go. I’ll help you blend in a bit more, yeah?”

She nodded slowly, mumbling something along the lines of, “Thanks, Master,” before walking off, taking a shower, returning with damp-ish strawberry hair, curled at the ends from water, a proper bra, underwear, and an oversized band tee with skinny jeans and socks, “I-I hope you don’t mind, I checked your closet to see what people wear these days..”

Pete smiles, standing from where he was sitting and half watching TV, “No problemo, ready to go, angel?”  
“Naturally.” She smiled a bit, fake but real enough that Pete wouldn’t see. She walked with him out the door, slipping into his car as he started the ignition.

~*~

Pete drove the girl to the pier, where a Carnival was going on. Obviously, since he was going on a date with a genie, he had to hit all the movie cliche bases, right? He took her on all the rides, watching her laugh and smile through them all. He won her a medium sized vintage teddy bear with a red bow around his neck, smiling as she held it close to her chest. He was almost positive she had only agreed to come because she knew she’d have to suck up to him if she ever wanted him to let her go. He lead her to the dock, holding a blue cotton candy they were sharing since she insisted nothing good ever came from pastel pink. She sat on the edge, smiling at him, “That was the most fun I’ve had in a century, you know. Ever since I managed to stay out of my lamp long enough to go to a David Bowie concert…” She leaned on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

He smiled at her, watching as her face relaxed and breathing evened, lifting her up gently and carrying her to the car, driving home and tucking her into his bed, settling the bear into her arms. He turned on some soft David Bowie, turning out the light and leaving. He slept on the couch that night.

~*~

Patricia wakes up late in the morning, stretching before standing and looking for Pete, noticing he’s still asleep as she curls up in his side, snuggling down. He mumbles before checking to see who or what attacked him, then rests an arm on her waist. ‘Last night went well.’ he thinks, smiling at her, ‘she’s a keeper.’


End file.
